I love you too
by Sugarbear16
Summary: The morning after Kensi and Deeks first night together. This was an idea given to me by a good friend on Twitter.


**A/N: An idea from a good friend I wrote this up just for her! **

The sunlight beamed in from the cracks in the blind that morning waking Deeks from his dreams. He rolled over reaching out next to him to find her, but her side of the bed was empty. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. For a second he started to panic thinking maybe she snuck out last night after what they had did. His racing pulse began to slow when he heard the water running in the bathroom. She was in the shower. Deeks grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist as he made his way right across the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door gently, and then shut it once he was inside. He dropped the sheet, as he pulled the curtain back.

"Good morning Sunshine." Deeks said as he entered the shower with her.

Kensi let her hands fall from her hair as she turned around to greet her partner.

"Good morning." She says with a sweet smile.

"Let me help you. Turn around." Deeks said as he walks closer to Kensi.

"Ok." She whispers as she turns her back to him. His hands tremble as he reaches out to grab his shampoo bottle. His shampoo, dear God the thought of Kensi and this shampoo was already driving him wild. Note to self forever by this kind of shampoo for the rest of my life, Deeks thought to himself as he poured some of it in his hand.

Kensi closed her eyes as Deeks fingertips gently ran through her hair. She moaned as he began to massage her hair. Damn he was good at this, he was good at everything, Kensi thought to herself as memories of their first night as lovers came crashing back to her. Deeks moved even closer to her body until her back was pressed firmly against his chest. "You like that princess." Deeks asked as he drops his head and plants a kiss to her shoulder.

Kensi can't form any coherent words to describe what his touch his doing to her all she can manage is a nod in agreement. Once he is done washing her hair he moves his hands over her shoulder blades. "I was looking for you this morning." Deeks whispered huskily in her ear. He kissed the shell of ear right before he gently started nibbling on it. Kensi arched her body against his to approve of his action.

"I was really looking forward to a repeat of last night before work." Deeks said as he grabbed her by the hips and turned her around to face him. Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We still have time." Kensi said as her two toned eyes met his.

Deeks took three steps forward pushing Kensi fully underneath the running water of the shower. He pinned her against the wall with his muscular arms, trapping her in between him and the wall. This move excited her, it thrilled her, and damn if he wasn't driving her wild. Watching the water droplets run off his well-muscled chest was like a gift from the Gods above. Kensi bit her bottom lip, as Deeks kisses trailed over the top of her chest.

"You have no idea how many times I have dreamed about this." Deeks says as he finds her sensitive spot on her neck that earns him a delighted moan from his partner. "You in the shower, you on the beach, really you anywhere." Deeks says as he continues to find all her favorite spots.

Deeks and her only shared one night together so far, and he already knew her body better than any of her previous lovers. Kensi doesn't know how much more of his teasing she can take and damn it if his words weren't as effective has his actions. "I love how you can't say anything. I love how worked up you get, that you won't respond to a single thing I say." Deeks says as he bites down on the sensitive skin on her shoulder. Kensi growls her approval to his action as she wraps one leg around his hip.

"Patience darling, we will get there soon enough." He mumbles to her. He reaches behind her and turns the water off. Pulling the curtain back he grabs the towel she had laid out for herself. He reaches his hand out to her, "Come here." Kensi takes his outstretched hand and steps out of the shower.

He kneels down in front of her as he starts to dry her soaking wet body off. He starts at her ankles and works his way up her body, he pauses when he reaches her well-toned stomach. God he has always loved her flat stomach but the thing that has always got him the hottest was her god damn blue belly ring. He stops leaning over and swirls his tongue around the object that drives him wild. Kensi grabs a fistful of Deeks hair, while he teases her belly. Her legs began to tremble with desire as he trails his kisses over her stomach and stops just at her hip bone. He feels her legs began to shake, "Whoa easy there killer can't have you falling for me." He says.

Deeks stands from his kneeling position and wraps the towel tightly around her body. She sucks her lower lip in between her teeth as she tried to anticipate his next move. Deeks once again manages to surprise her when he picks her up in his arms, and starts to carry her back to his room. Kensi gave him a confused look.

"More room in the bed to do things I want to do to you." He explains. His words send a shiver down her spine, and he knows it he can feel her body's reaction to him.

He gently sits her down on his bed. The wild drive of passion that was spurring on his actions seems to have faded a little. Now she sees a more gentle side of him, she sees the man that made love to her last night. They don't exchange any words as Kensi pushes herself back on his bed. He doesn't say anything as he moves his body over hers. He looks down into her eyes, and he sees something there, something he has never seen before. He sees her soul, her heart, he sees his future.

Kensi reaches up and runs her hand over his jaw. Deeks smiles down at her. Again they share no words; she just nods her head giving him the conformation he is asking for. He ever so gently moves with her as they become one. He watches her every move and every expression she makes. He smiles as he sees the love reflected on her beautiful features. He reaches out and brushes her sweaty hair away from her face. She opens her eyes, and digs her finger nails into his hips.

He knows what she is doing, and he knows what she wants. Deeks leans down so their foreheads are now pressed together. They do not close their eyes they look into each other eyes. Deeks kisses her forehead, he leans down right next to her ear so she can feel his hot breath on her skin and he whispers "I love you" and that is all it takes for her to come apart in his arms.

Deeks rolls off of her to lay flat on his back by her side. Kensi rolls to her right side, and wraps her leg over his waist. She reaches behind her and grabs the blanket to pull over them. "I love you too." She says as she places a gentle kiss just above his heart.


End file.
